Rainstorms and Teacups
by eminekonii
Summary: Sundays were grocery days. Normally, Felix and Sylvain would go to the store together, bickering over what to have for dinner to break up the monotony of shopping. Today, however, was different. Felix woke up to an empty bed and two unread texts on his phone. A Sylvix Modern AU


Sundays were grocery days. Normally, Felix and Sylvain would go to the store together, bickering over what to have for dinner to break up the monotony of shopping. Today, however, was different. Felix woke up to an empty bed and two unread texts on his phone.

"Sorry to leave you babe. Had a situation at work and got called in. I'll come home with groceries"

"Don't miss me too much ;)"

Felix scoffed at the message and got out of bed. The miserable weather outside did little to cheer him up. Rain tapped on his bedroom window. Not the gentle, soothing sort of rain, but the kind that came with heavy winds and flooding in the poorly designed parking lot of their apartment complex. The only thing this weather was good for was staying inside.

He didn't bother much with getting dressed. Sylvain had passed on several bad habits onto him, one of which was sleeping completely naked. He was tempted to simply not bother with clothes and make his way to the living room, but a chill raking his body persuaded him otherwise. Their electricity bill was much higher than they budgeted for last month, so now Felix insisted on keeping it turned down as low as they could possibly bare. "_Being a little cold won't kill you" _was his justification when he first turned down the thermostat to its current temperature. Sylvain had shivered just looking at it. Perhaps, Felix thought, he was right to complain.

Felix put on a pair of leggings and a knit sweater before walking into the living room. Everything was too quiet. Normally when Sylvain would wake before him, the TV would be on and breakfast would be cooking on the stove. Now, the only sound was the monotonous pounding of rain on the walls. "Why is it so damn cold in here?" Felix mumbled to himself, making his way to the kitchen. He couldn't bring himself to turn on the heat after the argument he and Sylvain had over it the first time, so he decided that a warm drink would be an acceptable alternative. Within a matter of seconds, the electric kettle had been filled and turned on, and Felix leaned back against the counter while he waited for the water to heat up. His eyes fell on the boxes of tea sitting on the counter.

"_Should I make a cup for Sylvain? God knows he probably went out without an umbrella_". Sure enough, he glanced over at the door and saw both of their umbrellas still hanging from a hook on the wall.

"_... Goddammit Sylvain."_

Several minutes of water boiling and tea brewing later, Felix was sprawled out on the couch, hands cradled around his mug, fingers wrapped tightly as if he were squeezing every bit of warmth from it. On the table in front of him sat the other. More steam seemed to roll off the top of it by the second. As Felix watched a puff of steam rise and vanish into the air, his brow wrinkled into a scowl. His gaze was focused not so much on the vapor, but rather the door directly behind it. _"He messaged me hours ago," _he thinks to himself. _"Where the hell is he? I swear if he's flirting with that damn cashier again I'll…"_

A familiar jingle followed by a dull click cuts his threat short. 

"Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe how nasty the weather is out there." Sylvain's clothes were glued to his body, accentuating all of the curves of his body even more than normal. With both of his hands full holding grocery bags, he kicked the door closed behind him and wasted no time in ditching his waterlogged shoes beside it.

"Seriously. I was starting to worry that I might have to swim to get back." He laughed softly at his own joke. The gentle rumble of his voice sent a shiver down Felix's spine.

"Idiot. I can see the rain from the window."

Felix's jab was met with nothing more than a short chuckle as Sylvain made his way towards the kitchen to set down the bags. "You know what I had to suffer through then." He focused on getting just the cold groceries put away, eager to get off his clothes. Each item was meticulously placed in its spot. Even dripping wet, Sylvain couldn't stand the thought of the fridge being a mess.

On the couch, Felix was watching Sylvain's every move with a flushed face. His soaked sweatpants clung to his thighs and butt as he bent over to put something on a lower shelf. The waistband was pulled down just enough that the band and some fabric of his underwear poked out around his hips. It was almost as if Sylvain could sense the eyes on him.

"Hey, Fe…" He looked up over the fridge door to address the navy haired man and paused. Felix wasn't always very good about expressing his feelings. Getting him to open up was about as difficult as taming a feral cat (which Felix was surprisingly good at). But, not even his prickly attitude could disguise the expression of desire plastered on his face. Sylvain's face flushed and he met the other's stare with a grin.

"You don't have to stay over there, Fe. There's plenty of room on the counter."

"The counter?" Felix raised a brow. "Why the hell would I sit on the counter?"

Sylvain chuckled and closed the door of the fridge. "I don't know, maybe to get a new perspective of the living room."

Sylvain had started walking back into the living room, his grin turning more into a smirk. Felix let his eyes wander down Sylvain's wet body, pausing for a moment where his sweatpants clung to the growing tent at his crotch. He must have been staring for longer than intended because when he finally snapped out of his trance, Sylvain was standing over him and letting his hair down from his ponytail.

"Or maybe so you can wrap your pretty little legs around my waist."

Felix's face turned a vibrant shade of red and he refused to make eye contact with Sylvain. A thousand different protests and insults swirled through his mind, but none of them are what escaped from his lips.

"I'm not cleaning the counter when we're done."

Sylvain had fully expected a barrage of abuse over the suggestion. He had been so busy mentally steeling himself in preparation that Felix's willingness left him speechless. Not for very long though.. His fingers moved from Felix's hair to his jaw, lifting it up so he could lean over and kiss him deeply. Felix let out a soft gasp, but returned the gesture in earnest, hungrily running his tongue across Sylvain's lips. Sylvain parted his lips for him and moved his hands down Felix's body to his hips. With little effort, he picked Felix up off the couch and held him close to his body as he struggled to stumble into the kitchen without breaking the kiss. Felix's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist to keep from falling. He mumbled something against Sylvain's lips before pulling back from the kiss and trying to push Sylvain away with as much of a look of annoyance that he could muster in this situation. Sylvain panted softly and met Felix's sudden opposition with confusion.

"You're soaking wet," Felix protested louder, doing a very poor job at pushing Sylvain away.

Sylvain laughed throatily and sat Felix on the counter.

"I can't help that you look so hot when you're trying to be angry." Sylvain knew that wasn't the kind of wet Felix was referring to, but who was he to pass up such a perfect opportunity to fluster him?

Felix's face flushed even more at the comment. "You know what I mean, idiot."

His voice lacked his usual venom, partially due to the fact that his legs were spread wide and Sylvain's crotch was pressed against his. His hands fumbled to grab the bottom of Sylvain's shirt and pull it up. The material clung to his chest, but Felix was determined to get it off as quickly as he could. Sylvain helped him pull the shirt all the way off and threw it somewhere behind him. With that out of the way, Felix ran his hands down Sylvain's chest, tracing all of the muscles with the tips of his fingers. When he got to Sylvain's hips, he paused just above the waistband. His fingers tightened around his hips with enough force that they would surely be bruised in the morning.

"God Felix, you feel so good," Sylvain breathed against the other's neck. His hands were under Felix's sweater, one on his back to pull Felix closer and the other moving upwards, pulling the sweater with it. His face was buried in Felix's neck where he was sucking and kissing roughly. His neck would likely be as bruised as Sylvain's hips the next morning. A soft moan slipped from Felix's lips as Sylvain hit a particularly sensitive spot. His fingers released their death grip on Sylvain's hips to pull down the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear at the same time. Sylvain let out a gap as he was exposed to the cold air.

"Do you intend on having me fully clothed or are you going to help?" Felix shot at Sylvain. The leggings he wore under his sweater had become unbearably tight. Sylvain chuckled softly and kissed his neck once more before pulling away.

"It is only fair." He pulled off Felix's sweater in one quick motion. "You were just so eager to get my clothes off that I didn't even get a chance." His hands moved down to the leggings, teasingly rubbing Felix's boner through the fabric.

Felix gasped out and thrust against Sylvain's hand. His voice was more rigid, more breathless, as Sylvain teased him more. "Are you…" His voice cut out into a moan. "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me?"

"Someone's impatient," Sylvain answered with a smirk. Rather than pull down the leggings, he gave the fabric a sharp tug along the seams. It ripped easily, revealing that Felix was completely naked under them.

"You better replace those, asshole," Felix protested as he wrapped his arms around Sylvain's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. He nipped at his lips in retaliation for his ruined pants. Sylvain happily accepted his punishment. He pulled at the fabric more to complete reveal Felix. His cock was all too tempting, dripping with eagerness. Sylvain wrapped a hand around it and slowly began to rub from the shaft up, teasing the head with his thumb. Felix pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud moan and immediately bit his lip to keep quiet.

Sylvain brushed Felix lips with the thumb on his unused hand. "Don't do that. I love hearing your voice." He grinned at him and squeezed a bit harder on his cock to hear Felix gasp out in pleasure again. With his own cock starting to ache with anticipation, Sylvain reached to the cabinet by Felix's head. Felix watched him idly, about to question what the hell he was doing when Sylvain produced a tub of coconut oil.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Felix protested, his voice shaky. "You do know we cook with that."

Sylvain shrugged and let go of Felix's cock so he could unscrew the lid. "I bought more while I was out. If you really want the other lube, I can leave to get it."

Felix didn't answer, but the way he wrapped his legs around and squeezed Sylvain's waist was all the confirmation he needed. It wasn't quite warm enough in the room to liquify the entire jar of oil, but there was just enough to pour over Sylvain's fingers and Felix. Felix hissed at the sudden chill on his bare ass. Sylvain leaned over to kiss him more gently than before as he pressed a finger against his entrance. He rubbed it slowly, enticing Felix to moan needily against his lips, before sliding it in. Felix gasped and tangled his fingers in Sylvain's hair, pulling him closer. Sylvain moved his finger around teasingly, working to find that spots that would make Felix weak. Simply pushing his finger in a bit more roughly was enough to make the navy haired man gasp out louder and press himself against Sylvain's hand. Another finger had Felix nipping against his lips and scraping his nails against his scalp. Sylvain didn't even need to spread his fingers in him to get the reaction he wanted.

Felix was already a moaning mess. It was a miracle he hadn't pulled out Sylvain's hair from how much he was pulling on it. Though his lips were bruised and the feeling of Sylvain's fingers in his ass was already pushing him to the edge, he wanted more. "Just fuck me you idiot," he whispered affectionately. Needily.

Sylvain was more than happy to oblige. He pulled Felix to the edge of the counter and reached down to get his dick lined up with his ass. "Why don't you ask for it nicely?" Sylvain had a smirk on his face as slid in just the tip while slowly rubbing his own shaft.

Sylvain's dominance sent a jolt directly to his crotch. "Damn you," Felix growled lowly. "Will you _please _fuck me?" He tried to look angry at being forced to beg, but the lust clouding his eyes gave away his true feelings.

Sylvain pressed a kiss into his forehead. "I wouldn't call that nice, but you know I can't say no to you."

Sylvain slowly pressed his entire length into Felix. He groaned loudly as Felix's warmth pulled him in. "God Felix," he moaned, pulling back ever so slowly before thrusting into him again.

With each thrust, Felix let out a loud moan. His legs tightened around Sylvain's waist and his fingers pulled roughly on his hair. Sylvain's hands hooked under his knees, pulling Felix closer to him as his thrusts got rougher and more desperate. With each movement, drops of water from Sylvain's soak hair splashed across Felix's face. The sound of skin slapping skin and breathless moans filled the empty apartment. Felix's head fell back in pleasure, just barely missing the edge of one of the cabinets.

"Careful," Sylvain whispered, moving a hand from Felix's leg to the back of his head. He held Felix closer to him. They were close enough that they were practically breathing the same air, and Sylvain took a second to appreciate the sight in front of him. Felix's eyes were half lidded from the pleasure, his lashes fluttering ever so slightly with each of his thrusts. His cheeks were flushed and breath warm against Sylvain's face. And his lips, parted enough so he could gasp and moan as Sylvain hit just the right spots, were so tempting right in front of his face.

"God, you're beautiful."

Felix couldn't retort if he wanted to, responding instead by closing the gap between their lips rather forcefully. His tongue forced its way into Sylvain's mouth, exploring as much of it as he possibly could before pulling back with a loud moan.

"I…" A moan interrupted him again. "I'm about to…"

Sylvain silenced him with another kiss. "Cum for me," he whispered, close to finishing himself.

With that, Felix screamed out and clung desperately to Sylvain's chest. Waves of pleasure washed over him as his stomach and the waistband of his leggings were painted with his cum. The sight of Felix alone, breathless and pleased, was enough to push Sylvain over the edge. He pulled out of Felix just as he was about to finish, cumming all over Felix's stomach and chest. He leaned forward with hands on the counter either side of Felix. His legs were still shaking from his orgasm and he was panting heavily.

"Do you forgive me for being late?"

Felix rolled his eyes at the dumb smile Sylvain gave him. "Was this all just to earn my forgiveness?" His eyes narrowed slightly, but the slight grin tugging at his lips revealed his true feelings.

"Partially," Sylvain admitted with a laugh. "But you also gave me that look. You know, the 'I'm super horny today and just want you to take me on the counter' look."

Felix snorted. "You mean the look you just invented to justify why you wanted to dirty the counters?" A smirk creeped its way onto his face. "You really are insatiable."

Sylvain stifled another laugh and reached for the roll of paper towels. "Is it so wrong to want my extremely attractive boyfriend?" He smiled at Felix as he started to clean him up. "I could have justified it with one of those cheesy pick up lines you hate instead. How about this one? You're so fine, I want to pour milk all over you and make you part of my complete breakfast."

"Sylvain, for the love of God, shut up."

Sylvain laughed in response. "Aw, come on babe. You know you love my pickup lines. Maybe I should just try another…"

This time, it was Felix who silenced him with a kiss. "No," he said simply. "Hurry up so we can go back to the couch. The counter is a shitty place to sit."

Sylvain obliged, quickly cleaning up what was left and dropping the paper towels into the trash can. "So eager," he chuckled as he lifted Felix off the counter, holding him bridal style.

"I can walk you know," Felix protested, his face flushed as if somehow getting carried a few feet to the couch was more embarrassing than getting fucked on their kitchen counter.

Sylvain smirked back at him. "You can? I guess that means we need to go again." He gently set Felix down on the couch and straddled his lap. As he leaned down to trail kisses up his chest, a faint yet familiar smell caught his attention.

The long neglected cups of tea still sat on the coffee table. Though they had long since gone lukewarm, a wide grin appeared on Sylvain's face as he sat up and reached for the cup. "Did you make these for us?"

Felix gave him a look. "Obviously. I just thought you would be cold when you got back." His face flushed and he looked off to the side. Something about the excited face Sylvain made completely overwhelmed him.

"I love you, Fe," Sylvain laughed, taking a sip of his tea. Even though the taste was far from ideal, his face still lit up like a child on Christmas.

"It's just a cup of tea," Felix mumbled under his breath. He finally looked over to meet Sylvain's look and smiled.

"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
